


Drabble Iseng

by AIHARU



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIHARU/pseuds/AIHARU
Summary: Drabble iseng pas lagi di pantai. Daripada mubazir, jadi pajang di sini aja ya!
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 3





	Drabble Iseng

Ia bersandar pada pasir putih hangat sambil memejamkan mata. Merasakan butiran lembutnya menerpa wajah karena terbawa angin. Mendengarkan deruan ombak yang tak pernah berhenti, tetapi suaranya menenangkan hati.

Ia membuka mata perlahan. Iris hijaunya menatap langit kelabu dihiasi gulungan awan yang masih memantulkan cahaya jingga.  
Kemudian bertumpu pada sikunya untuk bangun dan duduk menikmati senja yang akan berakhir karena matahari sudah hampir tenggelam penuh.

Eren mencintai lautan, sekaligus membencinya. Membuatnya teringat akan janji yang ingkar sejak lama. Janji untuk selalu bersama. Membangun kehidupan baru di tepian. Melihat keindahan ini bersama-sama.

Membuatnya mengingat senyuman tipis dan ejekan "Dasar, Bocah." Ketika ia menceritakan mimpi-mimpinya.

Ia mencintainya. Mencintai sosok yang kini sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Sosok yang membawanya nelihat keindahan laut. Tapi juga hilang ditelan oleh keindahan itu.  
Kini, ia membenci kesedihan yang dibawa oleh pemandangan yg paling ia cintai.


End file.
